Young Justice Family Reunion
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Lex Luthor has Superboy and Supergirl under control of red Kryptonite for the Luthor Family Reunion. The were team went to save Superboy,and to make things mush worst, Superman's mate Louis Land is dying in a fire. But has this been a distraction for something bigger. Can the Teen Justice League do anything. Can the Man of Steel himself doing anything about it? Find Out! In my book


Superboy was just paralyze for seven hours, after Lex Luthor said "Red sun", he woke up wearing a black dress suit, he was bring driven in a limo.

"Well, well some one is awake." Lex Luthor said.

"You stopped with two words, what else can you make me do?"Superboy asked.

"My boy, it's a family reunion. What do you think?" Lex asked.

The finally stopped, Mercy opened the door.

"Welcome home, my son" he said the words he also dream would come out of Superman's mouth, boy would that be a miracle.

"Welcome to Luthor Mansion, our family is waiting inside."he said.

Superboy had no choice, he had no idea what other code-words were implanted in his mind.

"Lexy honey." an old woman said.

"Mother, this is my son Alexander Luthor, Alexander meet your grandfather Lionel Luthor and grandmother Lillian Luthor." Lex said.

"Oh I just love seeing both my grandchildren." she said.

"Both?" Alex said confused.

"Alexis, come she your twin brother." Lex luthor.

A girl his age wearing a long, sparkling white dress and gloves, long, curly red hair, she has a diamond necklace, and a ruby ring.

"It's a pleasure to meet to at last my twin brother." she said.

He gave a box to Superboy.

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Lex Luthor replied.

He open the box, it was a ruby ring.

"Put it on, it's your birthright" Lex said.

He did, his eyes glared bright red for a monument. His eyes changed from blue-green and his hair from black- to orange.

"Well, well it my dear little brothers Lucas and Julian, and only sister Lutessa, who have it's been." Lex said.

"It's been wonderful." she said.

"It's been wonderful here, since your niece and nephew were born." Lex said.

"My first niece and nephew, come to Aunt Lutessa."

They both hug her.

"Good evening, Aunt Lutessa." They said.

They went to the dinning room for dinner.

"Why don't you two stay and talk, just get to not one another."

"Superboy return to the cave."Batman said through the communicator.

"Superboy is no longer alive, the name's Luthor, Alexander Luthor, son of Lex Luthor, and twin-brother of Alexis Luthor, now with this ring of ruby on my finger, I now see the Light. And speaking of light, I'm sure Louis is having for hands full of it in the fire of the originally Luthor, but Superman can't save her, his already going to die when Sportsmaster pull that trigger of green kryptonite on his secretary mother. Bah Bye."

"So?' Robin asked.

"Lex Luthor has him, and under the control of red kryponite, Use supposed to investigate a chemistry lab that was bought buy Lexcorp, scanners have detected unknown chemical radiation for the lab, but this is more serious than could imagined, mostly that there a chance of you facing two clones of Superman. In any case, save your comrade."

"Alexander, Alexis, we don't want to be late for a good game of golf, do you." Lex called out.

The last limo arrived, the others left all ready.

"Oh how wonderful, farther..." Alexis said.

"Were are both..." Alexis said.

"Delighted." they both said.

"No, Superboy you must snap out it." Nightwing said.

"I'm a Luthor, Luthors don't snap it out."he replied.

"We'll be waiting." he left the twins.

They attack, but were shocked to see Alexis' powers.

Superboy possess the same thing.

"Our farther was aware of Superman's marriage, so when he was away, Louis got pregnant, he had stop her for making the biggest mistake in her life, so plant his blood in us and brought us in and clear Louis' memories of us. Now with the power he gave, we can finally see the Light."

Luckily Superman attacked them and show other members came too.

"Superman, the rings."

He smash both rings. There hair and eyes changed back.

"What happened, and why a wearing this?!" Supergirl said in anger." I look like a girl."

"Umm" Robin was going to say something.

"Of course I know i'm a girl, I just hate fancy stuff." She angrily replied.

"Superman, what are you doing here?" he said in a stubborn voice.

"To help you." he loo at Supergirl." Who's this."

"Not talking." she replied.

They changed inside.

Superman was shock to see the girl was the same one who help Supergirl with bridge.

"Superboy who is this? your girlfriend."kid flash said.

"I'm Superboy's twin."

The Team and League were shocked, now there are two Superclones.

"Red Lantern to Superboy and Supergirl, were getting cream down here."

"We're on are way." he replied.

They left.

"SB your flying."Nightwing said.

"And glowing" Bumblebee said.

They made it, but Superman was following them.

"What's the status?" Superboy asked.

"The lab was working on chemicals with organic materials, thought how I was made, call me Darknight." the new clone said.

"You look alot like Nightwing." Superboy replied.

"Well obliviously, Nightwing is my father." Darknight said.

"So the chemicals and organic material, it's fused with replicating cells, each cell can duplicate in 0.6 nanoseconds. The chemicals make it vulnerable to outside attack, but infrared vision shows it weakness, it can't stand low temperature." Superboy said using microscopic vision.

"I'm on it, my name is Princess Katara daughter and clone of Queen Mera and King Orin." another new clone said.

"Okay welcome to the Teen Justice League Katara, you and Supergirl use hydrokinesis, Darknight uses those ice-bombs with their combine powers, the rest of you, follow me we to keep it clear the area and keep that thing distracted all cause."He gave Katara a communicator.

"Need help?" Superman asked.

"We got a plan, and we're not the Team."

Red Lantern, Miss Manhunter, and Sonic clear the area by land.

Raven and Hawkgirl clear the area by sea.

"Hurry guys, if that thing reach to any toxic substances the chemicals will and it metal through anything even the ground, causing Earth's magma to over-flow." Supeboy shouted.

Superman heard him.

"Superboy please, you got to let help."Superman begged for to Superboy.

"The chemical in that thing can't resist temperature lower than 50°, we're distracting it so Darknight can use ice-bombs with Katara's and Supergirl's hydrokinesis to collect all the water. Now we to get these civilians out here."

"Everyone on land is out there area." Red Lantern said.

"Some is the people on the water."

"So Superman said you might need our help." Aqualand said as he pointed to him and Garth.

All four collected water.

Superboy, Screamer, and Archer Scream keep it distracted.

It blast Superboy.

Screamer's and Archer's scream made it vibrate it's molecule.

Then the four collect enough and attacked him.

Supergirl and Darknight frozen the water.

"Superboy." Raven said.

She pointed to a submarine.

"The brain, This was his plan to use that creature, to brake into the new lab and steal the new missile, so he me, Supergirl, and Louis' death as distraction to it , he probably has it right now. Superman it's he gets away with that missile, no computer can stop it once launch, thank the chip inside." He said and he started to coughing.

"Superboy, are you alright."

""I'm fine we just need to stop the Brain." he coughed and he look like him going to throw up.

"Maybe I should lay down, a few seconds." He say.

Superaman , Aqualand, Garth, and the Teen Justice League went capture the Brian.

"Superboy are feeling well?"

Superman felt his male clone' s head.

"Your getting a fever, Aqualand will take you to Mount Justice, I better get this brain where it belongs, and one other thing, you make a great leader." He flew off.

**The End**


End file.
